Don't Worry About Me
by Lucky OCB
Summary: Mama Framagucci can't help but worry about Franny's future. Marraige is no small task, after all, and many these days don't make it. Songfic,one-shot.


**_A/N_ ~ **Oh my cheese, she's alive! Yep, I finally got my butt in gear, though this time it's NOT a WITCH fic! This is my first Meet the Robinsons fic, and I'm uber excited!

I heard this song, and I realized how well this would fit Franny and Cornelius! Especially if you read Once Upon a Time Machine by Shadowmistress13. I just couldn't resist doing a songfic to this! But I'd like to point out that Fanfiction sometimes cuts out some words in my stories when I upload them, so if something doesn't sound right, let me know and I'll check it.

And Shadowmistress13, I hope you don't mind, I'm using the names you came up with for Franny's parents.

_Disclaimer ~ I don't own MTR, Antonia and Alfonzo Framagucci, or " Mama's Song" by Carrie Underwood. :)Those all belong to Disney, Shadowmistress13, and...well, Carrie Underwood._

**Don't Worry About Me**

The wedding was perfect. More than perfect, in fact. It was all family and close friends, just a nice, small wedding like Franny always wanted. Franny was beautiful, Cornelius looked handsome,and the ceremony had gone according to plan, a first for both families. The Robinsons were always unpredictable, and as for the Framagucci clan, well, who knows what to expect when the bride teaches frogs to sing and one of her brothers likes explosives?

Antonia sat off to the side. Memories of her own wedding floated through her mind as she looked over at her daughter, who adorned a gorgeous white dress, the very same Antonia herself had worn. It was also the dress that Franny's grandmother had worn.

A single tear traced Antonia's cheek at the thought of her mother, who was long dead. She'd been a kind woman. Dazzling, too, with an attitude to go with those all-seeing brown eyes of hers. She chuckled as she remembered her mother's reaction upon learning about her and Alfonzo's engagement. Poor Alfonzo had nearly died of embarrassment, her mother having asked so many odd and personal questions.

It felt like a century ago.

Time was catching up with Antonia. She got sick more often, and each bug had worse effects than the one before.

She couldn't help but worry. What would happen when Franny and Cornelius's first child came around? Would she be there? What if she didn't make it that long? Who would give Franny advice? Sure, Franny would have Cornelius's mother Lucille. She seemed nice enough. She'd definitely be there for Franny. But Lucille had never actually given birth to a child. Adopting a child was one thing, giving life to that child was another. Lucille may not know what to do.

_Calm your thoughts, Antonia. You're worrying about things that haven't even happened yet. Just enjoy the celebration._

She took a deep breath, a bit of a shaky one thanks to her old age.

Old age. Those two words had been haunting her the past few years. Surely she wasn't _that_ old. But time seemed to think otherwise. Dang viruses, why couldn't they just leave her alone? Why couldn't she just enjoy life instead of having to worry about getting some odd illness or disease elders are prone to? She didn't like being old. She missed being a teenager, hanging out with her friends back in Italy, thinking she had all the time in the world. She desperately wished she could go back to her first date with Alfonzo and do it all over again, just to remember how it felt not to have to worry about what the future may bring and what the past was keeping out of reach. She would relive moving to the United States, raising three children, fighting with those three children, anything to have that feeling back.

But she couldn't go back. She had to move on. Like Cornelius said, _Keep moving forward_.

" Mama?" Franny called. Antonia turned, pulled out of her train of thought. " Are you alright? You seem distracted." Antonia smiled. " Oh, it's nothing dear, just thinking about things." She looked Franny over for the millionth time since the ceremony first began. The dress was stunning, especially on her. " You look wonderful, Francesca."

A small smile graced Franny's lips, the same one Antonia had been cherishing since her youngest child and only daughter was born. That sweet, innocent, confident smile. She hoped it would never fade. " You've said that already, Mama. You're just as bad as Papa about that, it seems."

" There's a reason we keep saying it, _fiorello,_" Alfonzo called from somewhere around the punch bowl. Franny rolled her eyes, perhaps because of the response, perhaps because of the nickname included in that response. It was hard to tell. " Goodness, Papa, would you stop calling me that? I'm twenty years old, I think it's safe to say I've outgrown the name." Ah, so it was the nickname that instigated the eye-rolling.

" He can't help it, dear, I do believe his brain is hard wired for embarrassing pet names." Antonia laughed. It was always amusing when Franny brought up how embarrassing the nickname was. Really, though, it was clear she didn't want it to stop. If Alfonzo actually listened to Franny's complaints, the woman would miss the name. Franny could deny it all she wanted, but she'd become fond of the word _fiorello_.

" Fran, it's really not that bad," Cornelius chimed in, having heard the entirety of the conversation, courtesy of standing beside Franny the whole time. " I think it's cute."

" Don't even think about calling me that."

Judging by Franny's tone, Antonia didn't doubt for a second that she was serious. She might have gotten fond of her father calling her that, but no one else would be allowed to so much as think of the word, let alone actually say it on a regular basis like Alfonzo did.

" Alright, Mrs. Robinson, I'll leave it be, " Cornelius replied. He smiled widely. He seemed to enjoy calling her that. It was obvious he'd been anticipating their marriage for quite a while. It was no secret he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and all that cliché junk.

Antonia fell silent once again. Mrs. Robinson. Not Framagucci. Robinson. It was finally sinking in. Her little girl wasn't little anymore. This wasn't just a game of pretend, like the ones Antonia had played with the girl during her childhood. This was real. There was a real diamond on her daughter's left hand. There was a real man in her life. They belonged to each other. She wasn't Mama Framagucci's anymore.

Her little girl was all grown up and starting her own family, writing her own personal fairytale. How that fairytale ended, Antonia was afraid to know. Marraiges these days didn't last. Cornelius might love Francesca, but that didn't mean it couldn't go south. There had been many times in her and Alfonzo's marriage that the option of divorce had seemed so tempting, times which she of course never mentioned to the kids. She was lucky. That didn't mean her daughter would be.

But Cornelius was a good man. Franny had chosen wisely. Antonia could see the two of them together for a long time. They were a good match. She'd had this discussion with Franny before. She knew all of the risks, she knew it would be hard, that there would be fights, several of them severe. There would be tears, screams, and a whole lot of tempers. But Cornelius and Fran could work it out. They were willing to go through all that to make it work.

_He is good, so good._

Cornelius didn't treat Franny like a prize or a trophy like so many others had tried to do. He treated her like royalty, like she deserved the best and only the best. He didn't say to everyone that Franny was lucky to have him. He told everyone that _he_ was lucky to have _her_. As successful as he was, he had every right to be stuck up and rude. He had every right to ignore Franny and pass off her dream of teaching frogs to sing as freakish. Yet he was modest, kind, well-mannered, and he didn't just support Franny's dream. He was convinced it would come true, and he was more than willing to help make it happen.

_And he treats you little girl like a real man should._

Antonia had been skeptical at the beginning. Heaven knows Alfonzo had been just as uneasy, if not worse. So well-known at such a young age, and so..._unusual_. How could such a boy be good for Franny? Especially if he believed her ridiculous dream. And yet, here they were, slow dancing with each other, with wedding bands on their fingers.

_He is good, so good. _

Cornelius had promised Franny he'd help make her dream come true. And while the frogs weren't singing yet, with each passing day it became increasingly obvious they were on the verge of doing the very thing Franny had worked so hard to make them do. Most people tried to act like they didn't notice, not wanting to be proven wrong. But that was the very fuel of Franny's dream. To show the world that she was right, and they were all very, very wrong. Cornelius would help her show them that. In fact, he was so determined to make her dream reality, to give her a moment to shine, it had become his dream, too. He promised Franny so much — the frogs, a date, her dream wedding — things most people would never have done for " Froggy Franny." No one dared promise her anything for fear they would become as prime a target for bullies as she. Yet Cornelius hadn't been afraid to make those promises, nor had he been afraid to keep them. Every last one of them.

_He makes promises he keeps,_

_No he's never gonna leave. _

"Mama?" Franny called once again. Antonia had drifted off once more. She pulled herself back to the real world for the second time that day, and focused solely on her daughter.

" Don't pretend I don't know what you're thinking about," Franny said, walking away from the crowd and sitting beside her mother in an empty seat.

" Francesca, I'm your mother, it's my job to worry. You know that full well."

Franny shook her head. " I know, but you're worrying _too much_. There are better things to do than sit around and think about what might or might not happen in the future. For instance, you could join everyone else, maybe dance with Papa. I'd even allow you to dance with Neil again if it suits your fancy. I don't mind letting you have him for just a few minutes, as long as you give him back." She smiled, her eyes alight with humor and happiness. " Oh, that's alright dear, you keep your groom, I'll stick with my own."

" Alright, well, Papa's over there. He's looking this way. I do believe he's waiting on you."

" _I do believe._ Goodness, didn't I say that a moment ago? You're starting to sound like me," Antonia chuckled. Franny shook her head, her smile growing. " I know, I should be worried. But I think Neil likes when I talk like that, so maybe I'll keep it up for just a tad bit longer, hmm?" Franny gave her a look, but not one Antonia was expecting. Instead of another humorous glance, Francesca gave her a _calm down and enjoy yourself_ look. Then she got up and walked back towards Cornelius.

_So don't you worry about me._

Antonia smiled. Yep, Francesca would be just fine. No doubt about it.

_**~ Fin ~**_

**And it's done! My first MTR fic! Wow, I am on a roll this week. I got two viddies done for Youtube ( MEP Parts ), and I've made a ton of progress on the novel I'm working on. Soon, I hope, I'll be able to start drafting. :) And now, here we have this! I certainly hope you all enjoyed it. I most certainly did. Don't forget to R&R! * Yep, you just can't escape the review button, can you? ***

**Your nerdy wannabe novelist,**

**Olivia ( Lucky OCB )**


End file.
